


ADHP画像

by Katherinabell



Series: 智者与勇士 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Paint Albus Dumbledore, Pining Harry Potter, mother hen Hermione Granger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinabell/pseuds/Katherinabell
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Series: 智者与勇士 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849594
Kudos: 4





	ADHP画像

赫敏·格兰杰又一次被告知人们伟大的救世主哈利·波特，失踪了。

当罗恩的守护神急火火地把她从忙碌的办公室中拽出来，赫敏被罗恩告诉给她的实情吓到了，她匆匆忙忙地离开岗位，心情异常沉重地加入寻找救世主的大军之中。

赫敏快步踏入电梯，走入魔法部的大厅，她微妙地瞥过墙上挂着的哈利放大照片，照片中的哈利尴尬地四处微笑着，脸部线条僵化而生硬，眉眼中露出明显的疲惫。

赫敏轻微叹了一口气，他们二十一岁的救世主承担太多了。

战争结束后的魔法世界并不安稳，那看似平静的水面下暗流涌动，纯血统的没落象征着混血和麻种的兴起，战后的重建更意味着魔法部高阶层的一次洗牌。

话语权的下放，让嘈杂的声音在魔法部的会议厅中嗡嗡作响，死者亲属的抚恤还未发放，功绩就被有心人私下争夺，阿兹卡班的牢房还未填满，食死徒的名额成了威胁最好的筹码。救世主的故事被政客们一次一次拉出来玩弄人心，而救世主本人更是被迫在混乱之中寻找自己的旗帜。

失去对抗伏地魔这个共同目标，失去阿不思·邓布利多这位精神领袖，曾经坚如磐石的凤凰社也即将分崩离析。未来的迷雾无人能窥探得清，不同的政见撕裂曾经的盟友关系，他们各自怀有大展身手的梦想和志向，曾经热血沸腾成为如今的针锋相对。如今的凤凰社领袖、二十一岁的救世主被匆忙地裹挟在争端之中，让他疲惫的灵魂没有从亲友故去的悲痛中修复，就陷入另一场挣扎。

魔法界面临着又一次巨大的拐点，从一个极端滑向另一个极端，是剥去魔法界象征着保守的中世纪皮囊，还是为了躲避麻瓜们日益兴起的科技进一步雪埋？

一个又一个谜团敲打着赫敏的脑袋，“百事通”的光芒也逐渐隐去，面对满地如碎石般的烦恼，赤脚的格兰芬多也不禁望而却步。

珀西·韦斯莱兴致满满地从壁炉中探出头来，险些与赫敏撞个满怀，他颇有些不满地正了正自己歪向一边的眼镜框，可瞥到是赫敏的刹那，所有的阴云散去，韦斯莱绽出一个大大的笑容。

“嘿，赫敏！我正打算去找你！”珀西摩拳擦掌地说道，“我仔细地考虑过你解放家养小精灵的提议，我觉得这是一个契机，我们可以借此……”

赫敏不喜欢“借此”这个词，而她在魔法部这段时间已经听过太多了，一股烦躁和恼怒冲上心头，她生硬地打断珀西的夸夸其谈，有些不留情面地说道：“抱歉珀西，我需要去找哈利。”

“哈利？”珀西听到这个名字，眉头不自然地皱起，“哈利还没有投出他最宝贵的一票，不是吗？”

赫敏抿着嘴，克制着自己脱口而出地指责，尽可能含糊地说道：“哈利，失踪了。”

“又一次？”珀西不快地说道，“你确定他不是去戈德里克山谷祭拜父母，或者藏在格里莫广场十二号某个黑乎乎的房间里，命令克利切不许告诉任何人，或者……”

“这些地方都不在。”赫敏甩了甩她的头发，似乎这样能阻止这些刺耳的声音钻进她的脑袋里，她用有些冷地声音答道：“如果你没有要紧事的话，我就要去找哈利了。”

赫敏踏入壁炉，在离开的最后一瞬，她听到珀西抱怨道：“如果找到他，就提醒他，他不能永远沉浸在过去，我们要关注的是未来！”

赫敏随着火焰旋转着离开，珀西最后的尾音拖出奇怪的调子，搅得她心神不宁。

她知道珀西的话并不是毫无道理，哈利太过于沉迷过去了。但是没有人能责备他，毕竟他才是那个知晓黑暗最深、背负秘密最多的人。没有人能感同身受地理解他的痛苦，他痛苦到需要不停地躲到某处舔舐那心底尚未愈合的伤口。他的孤独，让所有人望而却步。

但是哈利这一次又藏到哪里？

戈德里克山谷、格里莫广场十二号、哈利目前居住的房子，霍格莫德猪头酒吧、霍格沃茨的死伤者纪念堂、甚至他们曾经一起流浪过的迪安森林，这些地方罗恩都带着人地毯式搜索过了，但是一无所获，他们所有人都指望着赫敏聪明的头脑和对哈利的理解为他们指出一条明路。

赫敏瞧着罗恩他们满头大汗，她在心里细细思量着，最终下定决心道：“我们再去哈利现在的房子看一看。”

罗恩吃惊地反驳道：“这不可能，哈利绝对没在家，我们留下纳威在那里守着，哈利回来他就会给我们信号，但是他现在一点消息都没有！”

“我知道。”赫敏无奈地叹了一口气，她永远没办法让罗恩动一下脑子，“我们去哈利家中没准能找到一些线索。”

“线索？”罗恩迷惑地重复道。

“关于哈利最近在忙什么，推出他可能去哪里了。”赫敏简洁明了地说罢，抓住罗恩的臂膀旋转着幻影移行。

哈利的房子是他梦想中的格兰芬多的家园，空旷的乡下为魁地奇运动留下充足的余地，而明亮的色彩与照进屋内的阳光让小房子温馨得不可思议，唯一可惜的是，哈利期望与之分享的那个人，永久地跌入帷幕，不会再回来。

赫敏想到这里鼻子一酸。

纳威·隆巴顿瞧见罗赫两人就站在门前拼命地招手，“赫敏！我好久没见到你了！”

赫敏笑了笑道：“我工作太忙了。”

纳威点点头说道：“是啊，最近霍格沃茨重建工作，我们也忙惨了。不过大后天你和罗恩的结婚宴，我一定会参加的！”

赫敏瞧了一眼罗恩，罗恩耳尖微微发红，但是他努力装出一副东道主的模样说道：“你一定要把卢娜带来，纳威。”

纳威有些蔫蔫得，他含含糊糊地说道：“看看吧，我尽量。”

赫敏敏感地察觉到纳威有了少许情感问题，赫敏善解人意地转移话题。

“我想看看哈利的房间找些线索，你们两个在院子里等我，好吗？”

罗恩和纳威点了点头，两人勾肩搭背地向另一边走去。

纳威关心地问道：“哈利一直没回家，你在别的地方找到他了吗？”

罗恩愁眉苦脸地答道：“没有。我都要累死了，我幻影移行总会丢根眉毛，我觉得我现在眉毛都要秃了。”

纳威仔细瞧了瞧罗恩的眉毛，小心翼翼地建议道：“你可以试试生发咒的。”

罗恩挑起眉毛，不信地问道：“生发咒？纳威你确定？”

纳威有些不好意思地说道：“我记得以前西莫用过，在他把自己炸得烧光眉毛之后。”

罗恩半信半疑地答道：“好吧，我试试。”

赫敏听着罗恩和纳威两个人的对话，咯咯笑着两人的咒语水平，一边挥动魔杖打开房门，掠过几乎没有用过的厨房，上楼走进卧室。

哈利从来不擅长收拾东西，作为一个黄金单身汉，他的屋子糟乱得与他的头发有一拼，赫敏瞥见窗台上放着一个永远不会有猫头鹰飞回的鸟笼子，纪念逝去的海德薇，哈利父母的照片被他用永远粘贴咒贴在墙上，泰迪·卢平满月照片就摆在床头柜上，海格的驴皮袋子挂在床头，里面应该还装着各式各样的纪念品，还有西里斯的另一半双面镜正放在床上，而他的被子凌乱地堆在一旁，枕头有些粗暴地压在床头……

赫敏察觉到这个房间就是哈利自己的纪念堂，他用这种执拗方式让所有逝去的人参与到他的生活当中，填补他心中缺失的大洞。

赫敏不由自主地叹息了一声，她明白她的挚友无法拥抱未来，无法享受快乐，因为他的心中驻满了了亡灵。赫敏挥动魔杖整理着哈利的书桌和他的床铺，然而布满褶皱的枕头敏感地跳向一边，突然一个画像露了出来。赫敏好奇地去瞧，不禁吸了一口凉气……

“您好，邓布利多教授。”赫敏试探着说道，她怀疑的目光打量着画像中的邓布利多。虽然她丝毫不怀疑邓布利多教授对哈利的重要性，但是像怀春的小女孩一样把教授的画像放在枕头下，无论怎么说都有些太过了。

而画像上的邓布利多对赫敏眨了眨眼睛，随后揉着鼻子，仿佛鼻梁被什么重物猛地击中了。他轻快地打招呼道：“日安，格兰杰小姐。”

赫敏谨慎地问道：“教授，您知道哈利去哪里了吗？”

邓布利多教授叹息了一声，说道：“抱歉，我并不知道。”随后他低头玩转着自己的大拇指，看起来有一些愧疚。

“他又失踪了是吗？”邓布利多教授低声询问道。

“是的。”赫敏答道，她从那画像中嗅道一丝不同寻常的气息，打破沙锅问到底的好奇心到底战胜在最伟大白巫师画像面前的拘谨，询问道：“教授，我能问一下，您为什么在这里？麦格教授说您很长时间没出现在校长室的那副画像当中了。”

邓布利多教授仿佛如释重负地出了一口气，然而又仿佛更加愧疚地把脸埋在手心里。

“我想我被哈利困在这个画像里。”邓布利多教授有些无力地说道，“当然这都是我的过错，他对我的恼怒也是应该的。”

赫敏屏住呼吸，她有一种预感她将听到非常了不得的秘密。

她的挚友哈利将邓布利多教授困在他精心绘制的画像当中，然后把画像藏在枕头之下……这难免让人有些浮想联翩。最伟大的智者阿不思·邓布利多与斩杀魔王的勇士哈利·波特之间的感情总是让人着迷，这种情结可能源于古希腊时代年长的引导者与少年追随者之间的柏拉图之恋，这也难怪丽塔·斯基特从来都不死心地杜撰两者之间“不健康的情感”。然而作为哈利最亲密的挚友，赫敏比丽塔漫无边际的构造更多知道了一些事实。

比如在过去不久的那一年逃亡途中，哈利曾无数次凝视邓布利多留下的飞贼，他执念得一遍一遍亲吻着小巧的遗物，“在我结束时打开”在他的舌尖一次一次地翻滚，试图用不同的语调破解隐藏的秘密，甚至在睡梦之中也喃喃低语，缠绵得犹如情话……

再比如哈利得知邓布利多教授的过去，他愤怒得仿佛被背叛了，痛苦得仿佛被抛弃了，魂器带来的负面情绪被哈利一股脑地发泄在已去世的邓布利多身上——邓布利多对他的不信任，邓布利多留下接连不断的谜团，邓布利多定下的让人抓狂的计划……甚至有段时间，邓布利多的名字像“伏地魔”一样不可言说，仿佛只有吐出那几个简单的音节，哈利就会脆弱地崩溃给人看。

再比如在战后重建的混乱之中，疲惫不堪的三人组每每聚到一起，哈利谈得最多的是曾经的凤凰社，在阿不思·邓布利多领导下全力抗击伏地魔的凤凰社，没有猜忌，没有争斗，邓布利多教授用爱的魔法把他们捆绑在一起，每个人都勇敢而强大地如同正义的天使……哈利把自己所有的困顿都转化为对邓布利多的赞美，那个熟悉的名字在哈利的舌尖跳动着，次数多的如同催眠曲，让罗恩每次都昏昏欲睡，而赫敏则强忍着自己反驳的欲望，她坚决地告诉自己绝对不提西里斯与斯内普教授在布莱克老宅的争吵……

赫敏此时觉得自己脸颊发红，窘迫得恨不得下一秒就冲出哈利的房子，然而邓布利多教授让赫敏停下她天马行空的联想。

“格兰杰小姐，我想我能猜到哈利去了哪里。”邓布利多平静地说道。

“在哪里？”赫敏满怀希望地抬起头追问道。

邓布利多教授叹了一口气说道：“我希望你能带着这幅画像去，只有你一个人。”

赫敏迟疑地透过窗户瞥了一眼她的未婚夫罗恩以及朋友纳威，两人在秋高气爽的庭院中谈起了即将到来的结婚宴，罗恩兴致勃勃地用食指擦着无名指上的婚戒，骄傲得仿佛一只公鸡。

“不会很久。”邓布利多教授轻声说道，他的声音一如往日让人信服，最终成功得说服了赫敏。

赫敏拾起画像，听从邓布利多的指引，幻影移行。

赫敏没想到邓布利多教授指引她来到禁林。

她踏足这里的次数有限，然而在那有限的认知中，她依旧知道禁林有多么危险。成群的八眼巨蜘蛛驻扎在这里，还有神叨叨的马人部落，各种各样不友好的植物，没准海格的弟弟还住在这里——不过其实那也算是一件好事，如果他还记得“赫米”的话。

赫敏紧张地呼了一口气。

邓布利多教授安抚的声音给与格兰芬多母狮子以超乎寻常的勇气，她走进禁林，沿着蜿蜒曲折的小路前行，追随着前人走过的明显的痕迹。女巫敏感的直觉让赫敏很快走上正确的道路，她能感觉到哈利走过这里，而追随他的脚步引着她向前，深入禁林幽暗的核心。恍惚间，赫敏似乎发现他了。

不，赫敏没看见哈利，但是她熟悉隐身衣拖过土地的声音，更熟悉那凭空出现的脚印——哈利一如既往的粗心，就像前往戈德里克山谷祭拜波特夫妇的那个圣诞节前夕，隐身衣下雪地上明显的脚印总是心细的赫敏负责清理。

赫敏没有突兀地叫哈利的名字，相反她在等待。冥冥之中她知道她很快就会揭开哈利失踪之谜，她知道哈利心底一定有什么打算。

不久，那沙沙声停下了，哈利蹲了下来，急切地用手搅动堆积的落叶，仿佛在寻找着什么，专注得连隐身衣从肩头滑下都没有注意到。突然，哈利的动作停了下来，他的目光直勾勾地盯着脚下的某一处。

赫敏心跳加快，她知道是时候了。

“哈利！”赫敏大叫道，哈利很明显被吓了一大跳，他匆忙地站起身，有些慌乱地移动脚尖，将他刚刚发现的宝贝掩埋在落叶之下。

赫敏把画像笼在袖子里，大步走上前去，有些严厉地问道：“哈利，你为什么要来这里？！”

哈利有些支支吾吾地编造出谎言，但是哈利从来不是一个精明的撒谎者。赫敏强势地逼迫哈利退后，露出藏匿的地点，然后赫敏看到一枚戒指。

一个古朴的戒指，巨大的黑石头被拦腰劈断，沿着石头上死亡圣器的花纹。

赫敏疑惑的目光投向哈利低垂的头，不等她询问，袖口就飘出一个懊恼的声音说道：“啊，复活石。”

哈利仿佛被抽中一样猛地抬起头，寻觅着这个熟悉的声音，他最终把目光放在赫敏身上，赫敏不得已抽出邓布利多的画像。

哈利与邓布利多照面的瞬间，一种诡异的磁场笼罩了他们，哈利仿佛炸毛的小猫一样全副武装起来，全身的铠甲武装到牙齿，掩盖自己满身的弱点和脆弱，然而他对上邓布利多眼中流露出失望神情的瞬间，哈利又想泄了气的皮球一样瘪了下去，像被教授关禁闭的小男孩一样羞愧得涨红了脸。

“你应该做的更好，哈利。”邓布利多平静地说道。

但是这句话却仿佛一个导火索引燃了藏在哈利心底许久的炸尾螺。

“我不想听从你再指导我做什么，邓布利多！”哈利近乎无礼地咆哮起来。

赫敏吃惊地看着哈利歇斯底里，她从来不记得哈利对邓布利多教授这样无礼过，哪怕在他最叛逆的时候。当然，赫敏从来不知道在西里斯死后，哈利也曾这样愤怒地在邓布利多办公室中打砸，当然那是只属于他们之间的秘密。

邓布利多叹息了一声，这一次他没有用大段大段的剖白赢回哈利的信任，相反他只是用那湛蓝的眼睛静静地看着哈利，他看着哈利穿过禁林而缠上枝条和碎叶的头发，他看着哈利为竭力控制情绪而微微颤抖的手臂。

哈利觉得他在那双清澈的蓝眼睛下无所遁形，用来隐藏脆弱的强势伪装被那视线一层一层剥下，哈利觉得他仿佛赤裸地犹如一个婴儿，仿佛时间倒退二十年，他回到最初的那一夜，婴儿的他躺在阿不思·邓布利多的怀里，被轻巧地放在德思礼家门前，等待他的是命运又一轮的洗礼。

哈利觉得自己在那目光之中有些腿软，他的软弱从他的鼻腔中溢出来化成控制不住得呻吟。

“不，你要求太多了，阿不思。”

哈利第一次将盘旋在自己心口无数次的名字吐了出来，那美妙的如乐声一般的名字从哈利牙齿之间钻了出来，带着一种咬牙切齿的恨意，又带着缠绕着舌尖的爱意。

哈利绝望得看向画像中的那双蓝眼睛，在他模糊的视线当中，那副画像已经溶解了，他能抓住的只有那双蓝眼睛。一年级昏倒在奇洛手中之前，他在那双眼中看到关切，二年级拔出格兰芬多之剑之时，他看到欣喜，三年级拯救西里斯之后，他看到骄傲，四年级死里逃生之后，他看到惊喜。五年级他拼命追寻着那双蓝眼睛的关注，结果他在西里斯死后，看到了懊悔和满满的爱意……

哈利记得那双蓝眼睛当中的所有喜怒哀乐，他永远没法拒绝这双眼睛。

伏地魔说的是对的，哈利苦涩地想到，他就是阿不思的小木偶。

在那阴冷的阴尸洞穴当中，哈利看着阿不思明亮的蓝眼睛迸发出强烈的火光，那双眼睛在说“服从我”，而哈利觉得他大脑一片空白，全身的关节不由自主地听从阿不思的指令，将那致命的毒药一杯一杯地灌入阿不思的口中。哪怕哈利的心因阿不思的痛苦而尖叫，哪怕每一次回想哈利都愧疚得发抖，他都没办法违背阿不思·邓布利多。

这一次，也不例外。

哈利崩溃地跪倒在地上，双手抓住头发喃喃低语。

“不行，阿不思，我可以为你的计划去死，但是我不能按照你的意愿毁掉你的画像！我不能！”哈利最后终于喊出自己的心声，回荡的声音惊吓了胆小的渡渡鸦，砰砰几声，它们迅速消失，瞬移到其他地方，但是这甚至不能让阿不思皱一下眉毛。

良久，画像叹息了一声，说道：“我不是阿不思·邓布利多……”

“没错，你只是一个画像！”哈利恼怒地吼道，对这重复的对话恼怒到极点，他与邓布利多仿佛在原地打转，谁也不愿意跨出那一步，但是哈利受够了，他不管不顾地说出来：“但是你是我亲手画的画像，你是我心中的阿不思·邓布利多！”

邓布利多并不意外，他只是悲伤得看着哈利。

“我已经死了，哈利。”邓布利多缓慢地说道，每一个音符都仿佛一把刀子刺入哈利的心口，一点凌迟着他脆弱的神经，“我只能向前走，哈利，我不是幽灵，我没法为任何人驻足。”

哈利脸色苍白，他错开邓布利多的蓝眼睛，看向赫敏手中的复活石。

许久，哈利轻声说道：“你想停留的。”

哈利目光坚定地看向阿不思·邓布利多。

“如果你不想，你为什么留下复活石，把它封存在我第一次比赛抓到的飞贼中，需要我用一个吻开启？如果你不想，为什么我想制作你的画像，我就轻而易举地在霍格沃茨找到相关的书籍？如果你不想，为什么在我第一次呼唤画像中的你，你就愿意从霍格沃茨离开，到我身边来？”

邓布利多看起来有些心虚，他垂下头摆弄着大拇指，气若游丝一般轻声说道：“我不知道，我不是他。”

哈利也垂下了头。

那番勇敢的反问消耗所有格兰芬多的勇气，他甚至没办法抬头看那双蓝眼睛。但画像邓布利多的回答让他刚刚剧烈跳动的心猛地刹住了闸，他大口大口地呼吸着禁林秋后冷冽的空气，迫使自己冷静下来。失落的空虚吞噬着他，难以言语的悲伤湮没了他。

在哈利彻底灰心丧气的时候，他却又听到那轻柔的声音说道：“但是我知道，他会等着你。”

哈利微微一颤。

那声音如同春风一样吹过荒凉的原野，让差点枯死的草慢慢复苏。

“他在等着你追随他的脚步，领导巫师界度过它必经的改革；他在等着你与他齐力，共同完善他遗留下来的爱的魔法；他在等着你与他比肩，你们的名字并排提起；他在等着你度过一个精彩而充实的一生，与他分享。”

那温柔的声音终于让哈利躁动不安的心安定下来。

爱上最伟大的白巫师是令人不安的。因为他在哈利眼中太完美，完美的如同悬在天边的月亮，哈利追逐不上那多变的步伐，只能执着得而又绝望得守着水中的月影，不惜用极端的方式留存下来旧时的一点音容笑貌。

但是月亮终于停下来了，把美妙的月光尽数洒在他的身上，指引着他，等待着他……

哈利控制不住泪流满面。

哈利抬头看到那双流泪的蓝眼睛，这是哈利第四次看到。第一次在西里斯死后的剖白，第二次在哈利坦诚地说出“彻头彻尾是邓布利多的人”，第三次……薄雾弥漫的在国王十字车站。

哈利嘴角微微翘起，他低声说道：“在国王十字车站？”

画像笑着点头道：“在国王十字车站。”

哈利缓缓站起身，掸掉袍子上沾染的落叶和灰尘，用手指粗粗地打落缠在发丝当中的细枝。当哈利准备好，他抽出自己的魔杖，对已经惊呆的赫敏露出一个温和的笑容。

“敏恩，可以把画像给我吗？”

赫敏说不出话来，她木讷地把画像递给哈利。

哈利充满爱意的目光看着画像，然后抽出魔杖念出“熊熊燃烧”。

那张画像立刻着起火来，但那双蓝眼睛中没有惊慌，它在微笑，仿佛国王十字车站清亮的薄雾对着哈利顽皮地眨了眨眼睛。

那是一个承诺。哈利知道。

哈利等着一切燃尽，他的目光虔诚得追随着最后一点烟雾消散，仿佛葬礼后凤凰福克斯盘旋离去。

赫敏敬畏得看着这一切，直到哈利回过神来，她才找回自己的声音。

“哈利，这是复活石？”赫敏举着手中的戒指问道，“《三个兄弟的传说》当中能够复活死者的复活石？”

哈利克制着不去看复活石，解释道：“没错，但是它不能复活死者，它只会把生者献祭给死神。”

赫敏敏锐地大脑立刻反应过来，她握紧复活石，有些愤怒地说道：“所以你来找复活石，是想把自己献祭给死神吗？哈利·波特，你怎么敢！难道你一秒钟都没有想过我和罗恩，你没有想过纳威，没有想过卢娜，没有想过每一个在乎你的人……”

赫敏忍不住抽噎起来，这段时间她的神经也紧绷到了极点，她为太多的事情紧张，哈利、工作、罗恩、还有即将到来的结婚宴。

哈利拥抱了赫敏，让她把眼泪沾湿他的袍子，赫敏身上生命的热度传递到哈利身上，他触碰到赫敏跳动的脉搏，与他自己心脏的跳动一致，他感觉血液在他的血管中奔腾着，在大战之后，哈利第一次觉得自己是如此鲜活的活着。

复活石从赫敏虚虚的指缝滑落，坠落到落叶丛中，不辨踪迹。

“你永远都不能这样对待我和罗恩。”赫敏抽噎地说道，“你是罗恩的伴郎，你不能……你必须每周都来看我们，你必须尝我做的小饼干，你会是我和罗恩孩子的教父……”

哈利匆忙点头应下赫敏的所有要求，终于让赫敏控制住她的情绪。

天色渐渐昏暗，哈利拦着赫敏一步一步离开禁林，他们在这里花费太长的时间，罗恩和纳威一定会急疯了，赫敏一边絮絮叨叨地说道，一边匆匆走向可以幻影移行的场所。

在哈利随从赫敏飞速旋转着消失，哈利留恋地抬头望去。

月亮终于升起来了。


End file.
